


Dominance

by Doesitmatter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2992082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doesitmatter/pseuds/Doesitmatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eren and levi frickle frackle thats it. some cute things yee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> The author of "More" is still on this account, but I moved to innerghoul on here thanks :-)

He pushed Levi roughly against the wall, Levi irritated but also exhilarated by the lack of being dominant. “Over eager aren’t we, Jaeger?” 

All Levi gets back is a groan as Eren starts nipping at the corner of his jaw all the way down Levi's neck to where his dress shirt covers. Eren was about to rip it off, but Levi was not about to let that happen.

“Don’t you fucking dare rip and ruin this shirt or you’ll be bottoming this time.”

“But Levi, you promis-” The usually dominant man cuts off Eren's whining sharply.

“Then unbutton my shirt nicely and fold it neatly. Calm your hormones for a god damn second. I’m not going anywhere.” An overjoyed emotion filled Eren's eyes at the last comment.

Eren starts unbuttoning the top buttons and connects their mouths. Levi immediately puts his hands in Eren's hair to tug him closer, even though that most likely isn’t possible. He pulls Eren back by his hair for a split second, seeing him take a short breath before colliding them back together roughly, Eren's mouth opening in gasp. Perfect opportunity for Levi to move his tongue into his partner's mouth, and he takes it. Levi tastes every centimeter of Eren's mouth that he can possibly reach, awarded by muffled moans. 

He finally gets Levi's shirt unbuttoned, but Levi slides it off of his own shoulders to lay on the floor, ignoring the need to fold it. Levi pulls Eren’s shirt off smoothly, Eren immediately going back to work at Levi's collarbone and leaving lovemarks. They both love marking each other to show everyone, and themselves, who owns one another, but today Eren wanted to be the dominant one so Levi will be his doll this time.

 

He tries to move his hands back to Eren’s hair, but Eren grabs his wrists and pins them to the wall above Levi’s head, slowly grinding his hips into the other man’s. The friction makes Levi grunt, slowly slipping into a lust filled haze that covers his mind. Eren sucks on his lover’s bottom lip before nipping it sharply, sending a new rush of anticipation and excitement through Levi’s body all the way down to his growing erection. He tries to grind back into Eren, but the younger man just grabs Levi ass, lifting him until Levi wraps his legs around him. 

“Remember who’s in charge tonight,” Eren growls into Levi’s skin before biting down hard enough to make Levi feel pain, but the pleasure definitely overpowered it.

Eren basically throws Levi onto the bed before clambering over him and continuing his grinding, making the other man pant and moan. He knew well that he sounds like a whore, but he couldn’t help the sweet sounds erupting from his throat. Eren continued to strip Levi until he’s completely naked before taking off his own clothes, not once disconnecting their mouths. They move against each other as if one might disappear if they stop their everlasting momentum.

They are both finally stripped when Eren starts a new route down Levi’s body, starting at his right collarbone. He leaves kisses all the way down, stopping to teeth and squeeze the squirming man under him's nipples. Levi’s moans become more audible, but he couldn’t care less because he loved being touched, especially by Eren. When Eren nibbles harder than normal, Levi bucks his hips up, the need for more touch and friction becoming painful. Eren pushes his partner back down before sliding his hand to the other man's source of aching. Levi lets out a loud moan when Eren begins pumping his cock to reach its full erection before dipping down to lick the precum.

He slowly pumps Levi again while dipping down again to suck his ear, earning a long line of moans and grunts. “I love seeing you look like a little whore under me,” Eren’s words penetrated Levi’s mind and replayed in the same low and gravelly tone over and over until an idea came to mind.

Eren had removed his hand and starting grinding again when Levi switched their positions, pinning the younger man down instead. “I’ve never really been a bottom, and I don’t feel like it now anyway.” 

“Levi! That is so unfair!” Eren shrieked in an annoyingly cute tone.

“Shut up and suck,” Levi ordered him and stuck three fingers in front of Eren’s mouth.

Eren silently obliged, pulling the fingers into his mouth before sucking lightly. He swirls his tongue around the three digits that drive Levi crazy, wanting him to work that tongue in other places. Eren moves his head down to suck them all the way to the knuckles before giving them one more whirl of his tongue and releasing his fingers. Eren moves his legs up as Levi slides one finger into the awaiting hole, his moans as soft as silk when exiting his bruised lips. Levi expertly finds the prostate and abuses it once with his finger, enjoying the way Eren squirms and moans louder from his touch, before sliding in another one. He hits the prostate only once more, before entering another finger and spreading them out. 

“L-L-Levi just f-fuck me - ngh - already,” Eren begs as he starts to drool.

“But just a minute ago you were complaining about bottoming..hm maybe I should just go shower and let you deal with yourself.” 

 

Levi knew he was incapable of what he gambled, seeing Eren in this position and state only made him harder than humanly possible. “No! Levi, p-please,” Eren reaches out for where he thought his lover’s arm is in his lust filled gaze. 

Levi grabs Eren’s hand and intertwines their fingers laying the resemblance of their bond next to his head on the pillows. While Levi’s other hand resides on Eren’s hip, he enters him roughly. They have been through this multiple times, Eren was used to it by now, but still Levi felt worried before hearing Eren moan his name. He adjusts himself before setting a steady rate that end up releasing all of their sounds of pleasure. Levi grips Eren’s hip tighter and bends over to nip at his neck before giving Eren a slow kiss that held many different emotions and feelings. 

Eren was staring up at Levi, locking eyes through each thrust and each pang of pleasure. His eyes rolled back and he clenched his eyelids closed as Levi suddenly hit his bag of nerves. His mouth lay open as his legs start shaking and he tightens his grip on Levi’s hand. The older man hit that spot repeatedly, letting his own sounds tumble out of his mouth that mix with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Eren’s voice shrieking his name. Levi brings himself nearly completey out before slamming himself back onto that one spot, making Eren squeal and scream and moan in pleasure each time.

“Harder, harder please, Levi...” Eren asks in pants between breaths, and his request gets fulfilled.

Levi starts a faster and harder rate, sweat starting to form on his forehead and back. He rips his hand from Eren’s grasp to place is on the other hip bone. Eren digs his nails into Levi’s back, slowly scratching his way down. Levi moans in pleasure, he has always had a huge pain kink and Eren always knew how to fulfill his desires. Eren raises himself up to bite at Levi's shoulder, leaving red imprints. Eren then raises one leg to rest on Levi’s shoulder, allowing Levi to hit harder and deeper, making the other squeal in pleasure. 

When Eren feels himself coming he moves his hand to his throbbing member, but Levi swats his hands away and does the work himself. Levi pumps Eren in sync with his thrusting before both of them come at nearly the same time. Levi comes inside of Eren and the other's hits both of their stomachs. Both exhausted, Levi pulls out and cuddles into Eren’s chest while he states, “That was amazing, Levi.” 

 

"I know it was," Levi states, but Eren's long gone.

*****

“Oh my god, Levi I’m sorry I didn-” Eren’s face burns red as he stares at the scratches leading down Levi’s back and the red imprints on his shoulder.

“It’s fine, just hand the god damn soap you kinky shit.” Levi turned around to hide his smirk from Eren, letting the warm water to hit his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @innerghoui check it out and comment your thoughts thanks !!!


End file.
